Old Crush
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Luna is in a slump after her breakup with Sam. But Lori thinks she just needs a little push. Edit: I fixed Carol's name. Totally slipped by me, I should pay more attention while I'm writing. Worst part too is that I googled her name to make sure I got it right and it still didn't register with me that I got it wrong till after I posted the story. Things happen I guess.


"Luna! Are you up there?" Lori called up to me. I had been staring at the ceiling plucking mindlessly at my guitar for the past hour. Lori moved back in after college while her and Bobby got their house together. She would be close by, which made dad really happy.

"Yeah, I'm on the way down." I set my guitar aside and took a deep breath. You ever have one of those slumps? You know, where you're down but you don't really know why? I had been feeling that all week. Sam and I had just broke up. Which was fine, She was going off the school to get her degree, I was playing gigs around royal woods. We were just on different paths. I looked in the mirror and messed with my hair a bit, not that it mattered, since I would be dragging in boxes.

I trotted downstairs and walked out on the porch. Lori waved at me from Vanzilla, and then my heart froze. Carol Pingrey was talking with her, arms full of boxes and walking for the door. I waved back trying to be cool even though my hands had for some reason started to sweat. I walked towards Lori, passing Carol and saying hey as she went inside towards Lori and Leni's old room. I walked over to her, trying to contain myself.

"Why is Carol here?!" I said under my breath. Lori was failing to keep a smile off her face.

"What? She offered to help me." I gave her a glare. She shrugged it off and picked up another box.

"I mean I asked her to, but that's _basically_ the same thing" She walked by me giggling to herself. I facepalmed, Lori was the worst about playing matchmaker. Being in a family of thirteen, there is always someone trying to stick their nose in my business. Or as they lovingly call it "helping out." I stopped Lori from walking away and pulled her in close.

"Dude, you know I've… got a crush on her." I said fiddling with my hands, feeling my face heat up. Lori looked at me in mock shock.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. Gosh you two just happen to be single at the same time. What a weird happenstance." she said with a wink. I let out a low groan.

"Dude, she wouldn't be into me. Even if she liked girls, She's like prim and proper and I'm, ya know, not?" My chest fell a bit and I hugged myself.

"She wouldn't want to date me…" Lori put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You don't know till you try. Worst that could happen is she says no right?" She gave me that smile that always made me feel better before moving on into the house with the boxes.

"Besides, I happen to know she _does_ like girls." Lori said not giving me time to respond before running into the house out of earshot.

Carol likes girls? Carol Pingrey, the girl I had been crushing on since I was 15? The thoughts in my mind began to swirl under the gravity of the possibilities. Had she figured it out in college? I didn't even know she was dating, and it has been four years. A lot can change in that much time. But I look a mess! I hadn't expected a once in a lifetime shot at asking out my crush from all those years ago.

But then again, maybe it was fate! We are both single. Plus if I know Lori, she wouldn't throw me to the sharks without an idea that I would be OK. So what do I say? How do you talk to someone you were sure you would never had a chance at. Even when I was with Sam she would creep into my dreams some nights.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the glowing face of Carol herself! For a moment, it felt like I had died. My thoughts made my brain stop and Carol was here to greet me at the gates to heaven. But once my heart started pumping again I was able to come around.

"Doing ok, Luna? You looked a little lost there." My face flushed so hard I could feel the steam coming off my forehead.

"Yeah yeah-" I stumbled out "I'm good, just got a song in my head and I couldn't remember the lyrics." I rubbed the back of my head. It was embarrassing but not nearly as much as if I had told her what I was really thinking about.

"Dude same! Lori was playing a bunch of stuff from Fall In Guy but I none of it was stuff that I knew! So now I have a bunch of tunes with no words to it in my head." I let out a sigh before following her to the back of the van.

"Dude I hate that! That's why I can't listen to the radio anymore. I have to put on my spotity so I can search for songs I like."

We both laugh as we grab boxes. I look up at the window and see Lori and Leni giving me a thumbs up from the upstairs window, which makes me blush again.

"You alright? You're looking a little red." Carol says, and I swear this girl will be the death of me at this rate.

"Totally! I just… uh… Need a drink is all." I smiled hoping she didn't look up at the window to see almost all of my siblings looking at us now.

"Have you heard any of the new stuff from the Almost Alives?" She says as we turn to go into the house.

"Dude I love them!" I say almost dropping my box. "I didn't know you were into rock like that." She smiles and shrugs as we make out way up the stairs.

"It's a recent thing. I had a major rock metal craving and I found them through Lori. She said you really liked them and when it comes to music I trust your judgment." We walked up talking about their newest album and related bands. Once we sat the boxes down I looked around and dusted of my hands.

"Is that the last of the boxes?" I ask.

"I guess so." She says rubbing her arms, looking kind of adorably awkward. "I should be getting back to my place anyway."

"Are you sure?" I say without thinking? She looks at me with a tiny bit of shock followed by a little smile.

"It's just, I got the new cover album from Halestruck. Maybe we could rock out to it before you leave?" I offer before holding my breath. She plays with her hair for a moment before giving me a warm smile.

"I would really like that Luna." She walked over and grabbed my hand. With a smile so wide I didn't even know it was possible we walked to my room. After she walked in I glanced at the staircase to see Leni and Lori giving me the thumbs up. I chuckled to myself before going to listen to some tunes with my high school crush.


End file.
